Sweet Catastrophe
by beedivine
Summary: For the 30 Words or Less challenge. 100 Alice/Marlene 30 word stories.
1. Reality Check

**A/N:** This is written for MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less challenge. There are 100 prompts and the idea is to write a story for each one in 30 words or less. These probably aren't going to be connected in anyway, so if they seem different, that's why, but they will all be Alice/Marlene.

I may extend some of these into longer drabbles/one-shots, so if there are any that you would like to see made longer let me know. =]

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

**Prompt:** Reality Check

**Word Count:** 30 words

She needs a reality check; she knows it.

They are _Frank&Alice._

(_Marlene&Alice_ is never going to happen).

But she keeps dreaming, she keeps pretending,

because it's better than facing reality.

**A/N:** Leave a review and let me know what you thought. =]


	2. Absolutely Alone

**Prompt:** Absolutely Alone

**Word Count: **27

The room empties,

everyone filtering out through the door.

She watches Alice and Frank, the last to go,

their fingers twined together.

She's never felt more alone.


	3. Don't Leave Me

**Prompt:** Don't Leave Me

**Word Count:** 27

"Don't leave me." The words are a whisper, but they carry with them the weight of a lifetime of insecurities.

"I won't," she says back. "Not ever."


	4. Holding Hands

**Prompt: **Holding Hands

**Word Count:** 23

Marlene's hand was grasped tightly in her own, soft and smooth.

Faint electric tingles shot up Alice's arm, making her heart beat unevenly.


	5. Missing Out

**Prompt: **Missing Out

**Word Count:** 30

Frank's arms were wrapped snuggly around her; she was happy, content. But as her eyes met Marlene's, she couldn't help but feel that she was missing out on so much.


	6. Out of Control

**Prompt:** Out of Control

**Word Count:** 30

She felt like doing something crazy and impulsive,

something reckless.

She felt out of control;

if she had to see _Frank&Alice_ one more time, she was going to lose it.


	7. Shine

**Prompt:** Shine

**Word Count:** 30

Marlene's golden curls swirled around her face,

her chocolate eyes shining in the moonlight,

and her lips curled into a smile as Alice leaned forward,

closing the distance between them.


	8. Going In Circles

**Prompt: **Going In Circles

**Word Count:** 30

She felt like she was going in circles trying to get Alice to notice her. She'd never had to work at capturing anyone's attention before, but this was completely hopeless.


	9. Tattered Edges

**Prompt:** Tattered Edges

**Word Count:** 29

"I do."

"I do."

_(Frank&Alice forever)_

Marlene heard the words, but she could hardly bare to listen to them. They tore the tattered edges of her heart into shreds.


	10. Study Sessions

**Prompt: **Study Sessions

**Word Count:** 30

Your books are splayed out across the table;

It's the perfect disguise.

Your study session has _nothing_ to do with potions

and _everything_ to with Alice, sitting one table over.

**A/N:** I hope this one isn't too awful and choppy, it was really hard to cut it down to thirty words. Maybe I'll turn this one into a longer drabble or one-shot.


	11. Cheating

**Prompt:** Cheating

**Word Count:** 30

Cheating. Alice hates the word

(but even more, she hates that it is what she's _doing_).

But with one smile or one kiss from Marlene,

all her worries are gonegone_gone_.


	12. Background

**Prompt: **Background

**Word Count: **30

You concentrate all your attention on the conversation you're having,

the lecture you're sitting through. It's all suddenly important –

important for blocking her out.

But she's _always_ in the background.


	13. Prince Charming

**Prompt:** Prince Charming

**Word Count:** 28

What's so great

about finding Prince Charming anyway?

Because you'll never be her Prince

or her Knight in Shining Armor.

But maybe all she really needs

is _you_.


	14. Men

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time since I've worked on this fic-or any other for that matter-but I do plan to start writing more on this and other fics.

**Prompt:** Men

**Word Count:** 30

Trailing a finger down soft, pale skin

you think you could give up men altogether.

And when Alice's nose scrunches, eyes crinkling

as she laughs at your jokes,

you know.


End file.
